Ce rêve bleu
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Il lui confie son rêve après l'avoir entraînée presque contre son gré dans les airs. Et, le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle s'y sent chez elle...


**Ce rêve bleu**

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Harry s'était rendu à son cours d'Occlumencie, la mine sombre, et avait laissé seuls Ron et Hermione. Ron, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, avait soudain été pris d'une terrible envie de faire du Quidditch et l'avait suppliée de l'accompagner au terrain. Elle avait accepté, mais avait tout de même pris ses devoirs avec elle. Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus il lui tardait de retourner au château. La nuit était sur le point d'envelopper Poudlard de son ombre, elle ne voyait donc plus très bien ses livres, et Ron ne cessait de faire des cabrioles dans les airs, riant aux éclats.

Exaspérée, Hermione ferma son livre de Métamorphose et s'adressa à Ron :

"Il se fait tard !" s'écria-t-elle. "Si tu ne descends pas bientôt de ce balai, je rentre seule !"

Ron s'approcha et s'immobilisa juste devant elle, volant au-dessus des gradins. Hermione se leva, faisant mine de s'emparer de ses bouquins.

"Tu veux déjà partir ?" dit-il. "Il ne fait pas encore noir."

"Je m'en moque, je suis fatiguée et il commence à faire froid."

"Ca, c'est faux. Il fait bon."

"Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à rester. Moi, je m'en vais. Harry devrait bientôt avoir terminer ses leçons et j'aimerai être là lorsqu'il reviendra."

Ron lui accorda un drôle de regard.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'Hermione jugea soupçonneuse.

"Parce qu'il risque d'être d'humeur morose et que c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie de le réconforter, répliqua-t-elle."

Ron continua de la toiser, les sourcils froncés.

"Et si _moi_, j'étais d'humeur morose ?" poursuivit-il. Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir uniquement pour que tu fasses tes devoirs sur les gradins pendant que je vole ? Pourquoi irais-tu le réconforter alors que moi, je suis juste ici ?"

Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Que voulait-il dire ?

"Tu… Tu ne vas pas bien ?" dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Elle s'approcha, délaissant ses livres. Ron regardait le manche de son balai, le tapotant du bout des doigts.

"Je vais bien, c'est juste que…, dit Ron."

"Que quoi ?"

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis releva la tête.

"Ce n'est pas tellement le bon endroit pour en parler."

"Alors dis-moi où tu veux aller, répondit Hermione, inquiète."

Elle ne connaissait pas bien cette facette de Ron. Elle le savait colérique, obstiné, jaloux, impulsif, possessif, un peu idiot, mais pas d'humeur morose. Il lui avait parut que rien ne pouvait le rendre tout à fait malheureux. Mais, cette fois, cela semblait sérieux.

Une petite étincelle de malice passa dans le regard de Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son balai, puis un autre derrière lui.

"Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il."

"Bien sûr."

"Alors viens."

Il lui tendit la main. Hermione, toujours soucieuse, la prit sans rien dire. Ron l'attira à lui, pencha un peu le manche de son Brossdur 5, puis la fit s'asseoir devant lui. Hermione déglutit. Il ne comptait tout de même pas…

"Que fais-tu ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante."

"Aie confiance en moi."

Puis il redressa le manche de son balai, s'élevant dans les airs, le cri d'Hermione les accompagnant.

_Je vais t'offrir un monde_

_Aux mille et une splendeur_

_Dis-moi princesse_

_N'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur…_

"Que fais-tu ?" répéta Hermione.

"Je trouve un endroit pour te parler, répondit Ron."

Ils montaient de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite. Le soleil était presque couché et quelques étoiles apparaissaient çà et là. Hermione dut admettre que c'était magnifique, mais elle aurait préféré contempler ce spectacle depuis la terre ferme.

_Je vais ouvrir tes yeux_

_Aux délices et aux merveilles_

_Dans ce voyage en plein ciel_

_Au pays du rêve bleu…_

Ron avait glissé l'un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, et elle s'y cramponnait des deux mains. Le vent soufflait à son visage alors que les nuages défilaient devant ses yeux. Haletante de terreur, elle était plaquée contre le torse de Ron, se concentrant à ne regarder que droit devant elle. Un seul coup d'œil au sol l'aurait sans doute fait s'évanouir.

_Ce rêve bleu_

_C'est un nouveau monde en couleur_

_Où personne ne nous dit_

_C'est interdit_

_De croire encore au bonheur…_

"Détends-toi, lui souffla Ron. Regarde comme la nuit est belle."

Il ralentit son allure et se contenta de flotter au travers des nuages de plus en plus épais. Hermione prit une profonde goulée d'air, rassemblant tout son courage pour observer les alentours. Ron avait raison, la nuit était belle. Le ciel était bleu, bien entendu, mais à cette altitude, encombré de nuages, il semblait encore plus magnifique. Hermione leva les yeux. Elle rencontra du regard les étoiles scintillantes qui semblaient briller rien que pour la rassurer. Elle desserra sa prise sur Ron, et se laissa aller contre lui, appréciant la vue. C'était si beau que, malgré sa peur du vide, elle se surprit à sourire.

_Ce rêve bleu_

_Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux_

_Pour moi c'est fabuleux_

_Haut dans les cieux_

_Nous partageons ce rêve bleu_

_A deux…_

"Ca va ? demanda Ron."

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ?"

Elle sentit Ron hausser les épaules.

"Ca me semblait être un endroit plus… approprié à ce que je veux te dire."

_Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux…_

"Ron, qu'as-tu ? s'enquit Hermione. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ce doit être important que pour tu m'éloignes autant du sol."

"Oui, c'est important. Mais, d'abord, profite de la vue. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu peux voir les étoiles aussi nettement, le soir."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais tant haut. J'aime bien être seul, ici. Je crois que Harry aussi viens de temps à autres."

"Tu as souvent besoin d'être seul ?"

"Parfois. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'un mage noir ne veut pas me tuer que je ne me sens pas déprimé."

Hermione se contorsionna afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit-il. Et cesse de parler de Harry. Pour l'instant, c'est toi seul que je dois réconforter."

Ron lui sourit et lui désigna un point derrière elle d'un signe de tête.

"Regarde, c'est la lune."

_Sous le ciel de cristal_

_Je me sens si légère_

_Je vire, délire et chavire_

_Dans un océan d'étoiles_

_Ce rêve bleu…_

Hermione se retourna. La lune n'était pas pleine mais, si haut, elle était aussi éclatante qu'un soleil. Sans crier gare, Ron accéléra d'un mouvement soudain. Hermione s'agrippa à lui, poussant une exclamation de stupeur. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Ils semblaient s'approcher de la lune si près qu'ils auraient pu la toucher.

_Ne ferme pas les yeux…_

Malgré elle, elle plaqua une main contre ses paupières, comme si elle craignait de heurter de plein fouet l'astre diaphane. Ron lui prit la main et la mit sur la sienne, celle qui dirigeait le balai.

_C'est un voyage fabuleux _

_Je suis montée trop haut _

_Allée trop loin_

_Je ne veux plus retourner d'où je viens…_

Hermione eut un petit rire. Tout était calme, paisible. Le bruit, la guerre et ses devoirs de préfète étaient hors d'atteinte. Plus rien ne comptait, hormis Ron qui la serrait contre elle, et les étoiles qui tenaient lieu de seuls témoins de leur rêve. Elle ressentit l'étrange sensation de ne plus vouloir quitter le ciel.

_Sur les chevaux du monde…_

Ron ralentit à nouveau, et s'immobilisa au milieu des nuages. Il s'avança un peu, de façon à encrer le regard d'Hermione au sien.

"Que voulais-tu me dire, Ron ? demanda à nouveau Hermione."

Ron sembla rassembler tout son courage. Il sembla se réprimander de l'intérieur, se répéter qu'il était assez grand pour affronter ses peurs. Il sembla se décider, puis se raviser. Il sembla rester dans l'incertitude durant une éternité, et parla enfin.

"Que dirais-tu de continuer la ballade ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué."

Hermione roula des yeux, mais acquiesça. S'il n'était pas prêt à se confier, elle se devait de respecter son choix.

_Vers les horizons du bonheur…_

Ils volèrent encore un moment, peu-être plusieurs heures, puis redescendirent vers le sol, en silence. Ron ne se pressait pas, sans doute guère impatient de retrouver la terre ferme. Hermione dévorait des yeux le ciel étoilé, se délectant du moindre nuage qu'elle était contrainte d'abandonner. Mais il devait être près de minuit, et Harry était sûrement inquiet.

Ron prenait tellement son temps pour rejoindre le sol, qu'ils étaient encore au-dessus de nombreux nuages. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

"Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu tu as ? dit-elle."

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Ron, j'ai eu confiance en toi. C'est à ton tour, à présent."

Il hésita à nouveau, mais il n'en divulgua rien. Il accéléra, soudain pressé d'arriver en bas.

_La vie quand on l'attend…_

Ils atteignirent enfin les gradins. Ron déposa Hermione auprès de ses livres.

"Je te rejoins dans un instant, dit-il."

Il fit mine de partir dans les vestiaires, disparaissant soudain sous elle, mais elle le retint.

"Attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Je t'ordonne de me révéler ce qui te tracasse !"

Elle dut attendre un instant, puis Ron réapparut, debout sur son balai, son visage à sa hauteur. Hermione s'approcha, les mains sur les hanches.

_Infiniment…_

"Qu'as-tu ?"

Ron baissa les yeux, se frottant d'une main l'arrière du crâne.

"En fait, c'est… à propos d'un rêve que j'ai fais, l'autre nuit, dit-il, le ton incertain."

Hermione s'approcha davantage encore, son visage très près de celui de Ron. Elle le scruta du regard.

"Que se passait-il dans ce rêve ? murmura-t-elle."

Ron sourit.

"La même ballade que nous venons de faire dans le ciel… Enfin, presque…"

_Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux…_

"Que manque-t-il pour que ce soit complet ? demanda tout bas Hermione."

Un petit détail de rien du tout, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

_Ce rêve bleu…_

"Ce petit détail suffirait-il à me cacher ce qui te gêne ?"

Ron eut un haussement d'épaule, un sourire contrit au coin des lèvres.

"Peut-être."

_Ce rêve bleu…_

"Il…, poursuivit-il, il se pourrait même… Non, oublie ça."

Ron s'apprêta à lui fausser compagnie, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, elle saisit le col de son pull, l'attirant à elle. Ron, quelque peu déstabiliser, vacilla sur son balai et s'agrippa aux épaules d'Hermione. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'elle s'aperçut à quel point ils étaient proches. Mais Ron ne l'imita pas.

_Aux milles nuits…_

Hermione, embarrassée, fuit le regard de Ron.

"Tu… tu allais dire quelque chose, souffla-t-elle. Qu'était-ce ?"

Ce n'est pas important…

"Tu m'as entraînée dans une ballade en balai pour m'apprendre cela ? Ne te moque pas de moi."

_Aux milles nuits…_

Ron la dévisagea, lui caressant les épaules de ses pouces. Hermione frissonna, mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à son étreinte.

"C'est important, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle."

"Assez, oui, répondit Ron. C'est… C'est même la partie la plus importante de mon rêve… Et ma préférée…"

_Il durera…_

"Vas-tu te décider à te confier ?"

Hermione avait espéré que sa voix paraîtrait plus agacée, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus et tremblaient comme pour défier son autorité. Ron s'en aperçut, son sourire s'élargit.

"D'accord, si tu insistes, dit-il. Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment cela se déroula puisque je me suis réveillé juste après, mais… je crois que ça… se passait comme ça…"

_Pour toi et moi…_

Ron passa une main sur les paupières d'Hermione. Elle les ferma. Il s'empara de ses bras et les enroula autour de sa nuque. Hermione se laissa faire. Il reposa ses propres mains sur les épaules de son amie. Elle le sentit s'approcher. Doucement. Lentement. Elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de son visage, tout proche du sien. Elle sentit leur nez s'effleurer. Puis, enfin, elle sentit les lèvres de Ron recouvrire les siennes en un tendre et hésitant baiser. Elle y répondit.

Leurs cœurs battaient si fort, leurs corps tremblaient tellement, leurs pensées se bousculaient tant, qu'ils ne surent s'ils rêvaient ou si la réalité pouvait vraiment être aussi idyllique.

_Toute la vie…_

_**FIN**_

_Samantha Dreamangel_


End file.
